


You've Got A Turtle On Your Head!

by AzuleOpal



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drawing, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Growing Philip, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Turtles, baby philip - Freeform, inside joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23503504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzuleOpal/pseuds/AzuleOpal
Summary: Four times it wasn't a real turtle and one time it was.John and Philip are best friends. This is how a silly inside joke grew into a life statement.HEY POCKET ARCHIVE FANFIC LIBRARY: YOU DON'T DESERVE A PENNY FOR MY HARD WORK. LEAVE MY FICS ALONE. -AzuleOpal
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Theodosia Burr Alston/Philip Hamilton
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44





	You've Got A Turtle On Your Head!

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this exact inside joke I've had with my baby sister since she was a baby.

John is sitting on the grass with Philip, babysitting for his friend, Alexander, who is overseas while his wife is working. Philip is waddling around and laughing at a butterfly or a flower.

“John!” The toddler calls.

“What's up, kiddo?”

“Guess what?” Asks the child excitedly.

John matches his enthusiasm, sitting up. “What?”

Philip bounces on his toes, then puts a fist on John's head, with one finger up. “You got a turtle on your head!”

John scrunches his face up and grins. “Ahh!”

Philip's laughter fills the warm spring air and John grabs the toddler, pulling him into his lap. The child shrieks happily as John begins tickling him. He laughs and shrieks, squirming in John’s arms. 

“John! That tickles!” Philip giggles when John finally lets him go. His tiny cheeks are rosy from laughing and John’s heart melts.

“Does it?”

“Yeah!” Philip shouts.

John laughs heartily.

__________________________________________________________________

John checks his bag again, counts the colouring books and crayon boxes by the light of the house one last time before knocking on the solid wood door. 

When it opens, John’s smile widens.

“Hi, John,” Alexander says, smiling.

He’s wearing a pressed dark blue tuxedo with a light blue-green tie and his hair is slicked back in a tight ponytail. His smile is bright against his freshly groomed beard and he smells fresh and lovely.

John says as much.

“Thank you. It’s the scent you had when we first met. I’ve been looking for it for years,” Alexander answers, letting John inside.

John smiles, eyes flicking down.

“John!”

He looks up at his name in time to see a very excited, very awake five-year-old Philip.

“Hey, bud! I missed you!” He exclaims as he picks up the child before he crashes into his legs.

“What are we doing today?” Philip asks, peeking into John’s bag.

John chuckles and carries Philip into the living room, while Alex hunts for his car keys.

“I have some...colouring stuff!” John says, pulling out the colouring books, construction paper, crayons, gel pens, glitter, stickers, markers and glue. Philip’s eyes grow wider with each object he pulls out.

“Woah. This is so cool!” The child exclaims.

“Hello, John. Lovely to see you, dear.”

John looks up and smiles at Eliza. She’s wearing an elegant iridescent dress that matches Alexander’s tie, sea-green and shimmering. Her makeup is subtle yet elevates her whole look.

“Wow, ‘Liz, you look stunning,” John says.

Eliza grins. “Thank you! I feel like a princess in it, she says, twirling.

“Mommy, you are a princess!” Philip says. He quickly scribbles something and gives it to his mother. She takes it and smiles.

“Oh, Pip, it’s beautiful! I’ll keep it with me all night!” Eliza says, showing John and Alex the messy but recognizable crown that Philip had drawn, complete with sparkles and a huge blue blob that John assumes is some precious stone or other.

Philip beams with pride. He gives Eliza a hug, then runs over to hug his father. “Remember, daddy, mommy is a princess.”

Alex nods solemnly. “I could never forget. Don’t worry, I’ll bring her home safe and sound.”

Philip nods. “Good. John, I wanna draw Mommy as a princess!”

John laughs. “Let’s do it.”

“Thank you for watching Pip tonight, Jack. We owe you one,” Alex says.

John shakes his head. “You’re my family. This is what family does.”

Alex nods. “Have a fun night, love you!”

“Love you too! Have fun tonight,” John and Philip say in near-perfect unison.

As the Hamiltons laugh and shut the door quietly, John tickles Philip, who squeals in joy.

“Alright, sweetheart. Let’s get drawing,” John says, putting Philip down. The kid immediately grabs a colouring book and starts flipping through it excitedly.

“John! John look! It’s a turtle!”

John looks over at the giant cartoon tortoise on the page and smiles. “It sure is! That one’s called a tortoise and they can live to be really old!”

“Woah! Cool! I’ll draw him with white hair!”

John laughs and starts sketching out a different turtle. A softshell, with its funny snout and chunky legs. He’s sure Philip will love it.

Before they know it, Philip’s bedtime rolls around.

“Hey, Pip. I should have asked, but you ate, right?” John asks.

Philip nods sleepily. “Yeah. Momma’s pasgetti with infinity balls.”

“Infinity balls?”

“Like Buzz Lightyear. ‘To infinity and beyond!’ from Toy Story,” Philip explains.

“Infinity and Beyond… Beyond balls… Beyond Burger! Oh! I get it. Pip, did you mean Beyond Burger balls?” John asks.

“Yeah, that one.”

John nods and laughs. “Your mum is a very good cook. So is your dad. You got very lucky, Pip.”

Philip smiles. “I know. I have the best mommy and daddy in the world!”

“That, you do. Come on then, let’s clean up and get ready for bed, yeah?”

Philip nods again and the two start gathering supplies. John puts them in his bag, then helps Philip move his wet paintings and glitter creations onto the table to dry. Once that’s done, they wash their hands and brush Philip’s teeth. John helps him find his pyjamas, which the kid puts on all by himself because he’s a big kid now.

He still asks for John to sing him to sleep.

John turns off the lights, turns on Philip’s parchment and quill night-light, then sits in the armchair beside Philip’s bed. Philip crawls into his lap. The older man pulls a blanket over them both as the younger boy snuggles into his chest.

Once settled, John sings a soft melody. He sings of how the moon watches over the marigold garden, he sings of three baby birds sleeping in their nest in peace. He sings of soft things, in a softer voice and eventually, Philip’s tiny body is still, save the rise and fall of his chest. John leans his head back, eyes closed and smiles. He stays like that for a couple minutes, then slowly moves Philip from his lap into his bed.

Philip turns to face John, eyes barely open and whispers. “John?”

“Hmm?”

“Guess what?”

John leans in closer. “What?”

Philip reaches up and puts a little fist on John’s head, one finger extended. “You’ve got a turtle on your head.”

“Ah!” John exclaims quietly.

Philip giggles sleepily. “Good night, love you, John.”

“Good night, darling. Love you too.”

John waits until Philip closes his eyes and shifts into his usual sleeping position before quietly leaving the room, closing the door with a soft click.

He goes back to the living room and texts Alex that Philip is asleep. Alex responds in under a minute that he had saved John some dinner and that he should help himself. John sends a thumbs-up emoji and a blue heart.

He heats up some spaghetti - or pasgetti, as Philip calls it - and while it’s heating up, he finishes the softshell turtle sketch and places it next to Philip’s spot at the table, as a surprise for the following morning. He eats in comfortable silence, appreciating the complex tastes of his meal, hidden under the thick alfredo sauce that has stolen the hearts of all the Hamiltons, as well as John’s.

When Alex and Eliza get home, they find John asleep on the couch, peaceful and familiar.

Alex spreads a blanket over him with a soft smile.

“I’ll make extra pancakes for breakfast,” Alex promises to Eliza.

________________________________________________________________

John pulls up to the Hamilton house just as the door opens. Philip's curly hair bounces next to his mother's shoulder. She waves at John with a smile. John hops out of the car and starts to walk up the front path but Philip meets him at the half-point.

"Happy ninth birthday, Philip! You ready?"

"Yes! Let's go, let's go!" Philip says, tugging at John's hand. His hazel eyes are bright and excited.

"Hold on there, lad, I need to say hello to my best friend in the whole world," John laughs.

Philip sighs, but he's smiling. "Fine but hurry!"

John ruffles his hair and walks over to Eliza. "Don't worry, I have a sweater and a water bottle for him. I have four hours with this little Wild Thing, right?"

Eliza nods. "Four hours. Have fun! Love you!"

"Bye! Love you!"

Once both seated in the car, Philip and John share a fistbump.

"You ready for the aquarium, my man?"

Philip claps excitedly. "Yes! I've been waiting all week!"

John laughs as he pulls out into the street. "Me too. Which exhibit do you wanna see first?"

"The turtles!"

"This is why you're my favourite Hamilton. Don't tell your parents," John says.

Philip laughs and the sound warms John's heart.

By the time they hit the main road, they're singing along to songs on the radio at full volume and laughing even louder when one messes up the words.

Finally, they arrive at the aquarium and Philip is bouncing on his heels, eyes flitting over everything he can see. John is equally excited, smiling like an idiot and looking around him with joy.

"Hello, sir. How many tickets?" Asks the seller.

"Two please," Philip says proudly.

The seller looks down at him. "Two, alright then. Oh, you are simply adorable."

Philip beams at her. "My name is Philip. I'm an artist. I draw with John a lot and I just turned nine! You have seen art, but you ain't seen nothing like mine!"

The seller looks at Philip in amazement. "Well aren't you talented, Philip! I'd love to see your art someday. Have an amazing birthday!"

"Thank you, miss!" Philip says as she hands John the tickets. He pays and then Philip tugs John towards a tank. Inside, three vibrantly coloured sea turtles swim peacefully.

"Look how pretty!" Philip exclaims, pointing at the largest of the three.

John stares. "Gorgeous. Look at the way their limbs move with such grace. I love sea turtles."

"Me too," Philip says, nose pressed to the glass.

They end up staying there for most of their time.

After walking through the rest of the aquarium, Philip takes John to the gift shop, where they buy one plush sea turtle each. Then John takes Philip to a small ice-cream shoppe, where they get their favourites with so many toppings, John isn't sure if he bought ice cream with toppings or toppings with a little bit of ice cream.

By the time they get back to the car, John is certain he's given Philip the best birthday the boy has ever had.

"Hey, hey John," Philip says cheekily.

John turns to look at him, already bracing for what he knows is coming. "Hey, what?"

Philip's mischievous grin turns into a look of triumph as he sticks his new stuffed turtle out and onto John's head. "You've got a turtle on your head!"

He bursts into laughter before John even has time to respond with his "Ah!"

John laughs heartily with Philip.

"Maybe someday I'll actually have a turtle on my head," John muses out loud as he drives.

"I'll get you a turtle, I promise," Philip says.

"That would make the happiest person in the world."

__________________________________________________________________

They're sitting around the dining room table, which is covered in a plethora of dishes. The sun has set and lights are low. There's an air of excitement and Philip is at the center of it all.

"I'm so proud of you, Pip. This is huge," John enthuses, smiling widely.

"Pride is not the word I'm looking for. I knew you'd blow us all away," Alexander says, eyes shining.

"My baby is going to King's College!" Eliza squeals, squeezing her son's hand before sitting down.

Philip laughs. "Like my father, but bolder. I'm not a baby, Ma, I'm sixteen." 

"Barely," Alex laughs.

They had received the letter that afternoon that Philip had earned his way into his father's old college, on a full scholarship, no less. Eliza had cried when she read it. Alexander had pulled Philip into a hug. John isn't sure if he had cried or not.

Alex chuckles. "Look at my son. Alright, let's celebrate!"

Everyone gives a little cheer as the table bursts into hungry activity. Dishes hover over the table as people pass them over heads, and plates which hold salads and pasta dishes and slices of bread as vividly coloured as the celebrators' joy.

"Hold on, I need to grab something. Please excuse me," Philip announces.

He pushes away from the table. When he's gone, Alex frowns at John. John just shrugs.

Philip comes back with his hands behind his back and a smile on his face. This makes the adults relax.

"Whatcha got there, Pip?" John asks.

"Close your eyes."

John raises an eyebrow but complies. He hears Philip approach and place something gently in his hair, then step away.

"You have a turtle on your head." John can hear the smile in Philip's voice.

"I do?"

"Open your eyes."

John blinks open his eyes and reaches up onto his head. His fingers close around something small and heavy. He slowly pulls it out of his curls. He opens his palm and gasps.

"Oh, Philip, it's beautiful!"

John has tears in his eyes, but not too many that he can't see the gift Philip had given him. It's a pin. A golden sea turtle with an emerald shell. It glimmers in the soft light and spills leafy designs on the table.

"I found it at that little tiny shop you love so much. I had it made especially for your birthday but it came late..." Philip says, fiddling with his sleeve.

John shakes his head and pulls the boy into a hug. "This is perfect. Thank you so much, Philip. I'll treasure it forever."

__________________________________________________________________

"This way, please," Says the usher, dressed in elegant blue and gold.

Eliza, Alexander and John follow the man's gesture down a hallway. John can already hear the low roar of many mumbling voices inside the theatre and he prays they don't start the ceremony before everyone is seated.

"Excuse me, pardon me, sorry," Eliza says as she crosses over people's legs. Alexander and John follow, throwing apologetic glances to the people who's feet they've surely crushed. They're not as graceful or light as Eliza.

They barely flop into their chairs when the lights in the theatre dim and the voices of excited parents hush.

"Good afternoon, parents, guardians, friends and community. I am honoured to welcome the newest graduates of King's College onto the stage tonight," Says a young lady on stage. She is beaming at the audience though she can't see them. 

Alexander takes John's hand. John's other hand fiddles with the turtle pin that Philip had given him three years ago when they had celebrated Philip's acceptance to this very college.

The ceremony is beautiful. Every person sweeps onto the stage donning crisp graduation gowns and a barely-contained smile. Occasionally, when someone's name is called, parents whoop excitedly and the graduate blushes.

"Philip Hamilton."

"YEAH, PIP! WE'RE SO PROUD OF YOU!"

"BLOW US ALL AWAY, SON!"

"LOVE YOU, BABY!"

The three parents whoop loudly and Philip responds with the biggest smile. John is equally proud and surprised that the boy doesn't seem embarrassed in the slightest.

After the ceremony, the three parents follow the crowd as they are pushed into the lobby. Parents are calling out to children, friends are squealing, everyone is energetic.

It takes John a few moments to find Philip, but when he does, he quickly pulls his boyfriend and his boyfriend's wife towards the young graduate.

He's hugging a girl tightly when he sees John.

"John! Dad! Mum!" Philip calls out, releasing the girl to wave them over.

Eliza rushes at her son and engulfs him in a hug. He hugs her back tightly.

"Hey there, mister latest graduate of King's College!" John says, flicking the boy's tassel.

"Hi, momma. Hi, dad. Hey, John." Philip says breathlessly. He smiles when he notices the pin on John's blazer. John shoots him a wink.

"'Liza, dear, you're choking him," Alex laughs.

Eliza releases him, only for Alexander to pull him in. John laughs.

"Proud parents, those two," John chuckles, standing beside the girl.

She nods. "You have a lot to be proud of. Pip is incredible."

When Philip pulls away from his father, John drapes an arm over his shoulder and gives him a squeeze.

"Mom, Dad, John, this is Theodosia. Theo, these are my parents." Philip introduces.

"Nice to meet you. Philip is lucky to have such... vocally supportive parents," Theo says with a curtsy.

Philip laughs. "You have no idea."

"Nice to meet you too, darling," Eliza says with a smile. She sticks her tongue out at her son, who laughs.

"So Theo, I see you aren't in a gown. Are you not graduating?" Alexander asks. Eliza smacks his arm subtly and John hears her say something along the lines of "You can't just ask people why they aren't graduating, hon."

Theo shakes her head. "I've still got one year to go. I came to support Pip, though."

John ruffles Philip's hair playfully. "Aw, how sweet!"

Philip laughs and shakes him off but doesn't step away. "Theo has been supporting me since the day I came here. We only had a few classes together, but we lived close to each other, and like the same food spots, so here we are. She really is the best of friends, best of women."

"Are you guys...?" Alexander asks, raising his eyebrows.

Theo blushes and looks at Philip, giving him a slight nod.

Philip reddens. "We're not officially dating. I wanted you to meet her first."

Eliza gives a soft squeal and quickly collects herself. "Well, we're very honoured you thought of us, Pip. You have my blessing."

Alex and John both nod.

Philip grins and takes one of Theo's hands in his own.

"Theodosia Burr, will you do me the utmost honour and be my girlfriend?" Philip says.

"Yes!" The girl laughs.

Philip breaks into a grin and picks her up by the waist, spins her around, kisses her, and puts her down. Theo laughs as he does.

Her phone buzzes then. She takes it out apologetically and checks the notifications.

"Oh shoot, that's my dad. He's outside in the parking lot. I gotta go." She says.

"Wait wait, could I just take a quick picture of you two?" Eliza asks, already pulling out her phone.

"Of course," Theo says. She stands with Philip and Eliza takes a few quick pictures of them together.

"Alright. Now I really gotta go. Lovely meeting you! Have a lovely weekend!" She calls.

"Bye, Theodosia!" The Hamiltons call after her.

Philip watches her go with a goofy smile.

"Aw, Pippy's in love!" John cackles, ruffling the boy's hair.

Philip laughs. "Can you blame me? Oh! I have something for you, actually."

John lifts an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"I just need to run to my dorm to get it," Philip says.

"We'll drive there," Alex says, already pulling out keys. Philip nods and they all follow Alex out to the rented car, where Philip directs him to the dorms.

When they get there, Philip wastes no time pulling John out of the car and into his dorm.

The inside is dark and quiet and just a little more humid than John expected. Philip flicks on the light, which shows a small but spacious room, one bed, with a framed picture. Could it be...?

"I kept the sketch of that softshell turtle you made that one time you babysat me," Philip says, pointing it out.

John chuckles. "I can't believe you still have that, Pipster."

Philip smiles. "I have something even better for you."

"Oh?"

"Close your eyes."

"Okay."

John feels Philip place something on his head and feels a strange sense of deja vu.

"Guess what?" Philip asks.

"What?"

"You've got a turtle on your head."

John's eyes whip open. Philip lifts the weight from John's head and shows it to him. Lo and behold, it's a turtle.

"Philip! Oh my god, this is a real frickin' turtle!" John says. He feels his eyes prick as Philip places the mango-sized animal in his hands.

"I promised I'd get you a turtle one day and a promise is a promise. I was going to bring it for Christmas, but-"

"Philip don't you dare give me excuses. You made that promise ten years ago, I'm surprised you even remember! This is more than I could have ever expected. Oh my gosh, thank you so much. I love him. I love you, Pip. Thank you." John says, blinking away tears. His voice breaks but he doesn't care. He pulls Philip in for a hug, careful of the turtle, and places a kiss on the boy's head.

"I'm calling him Mango," John whispers.

"Good. That's what I had secretly named him," Philip whispers back.

John laughs and holds Philip and Mango close to his chest for a few minutes.

"Come on," He says after a bit. "Your parents are going to wonder where we are."

They return to the car with matching smiles.

"Alex, Eliza, meet the newest member of the family. Mango." John says.

"Is that a turtle?"


End file.
